Clueless
by Zeriku
Summary: “I also don’t want to stop seeing you.” D27


Drabble turned ficlet. Prompt from Ice Suzaku.

FFFFFF I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Oh, and, more D27 fics please. ;_;

I do not own KHR.

**=herebepagebreak=**

He seriously wanted to strangle someone, really. It's taking all of his will power not to go out there and strangle the first person he comes into contact with, because if he did just that, it'd be a disgrace to his famiglia and Reborn is going to kill him. Well, after torturing him thoroughly, to say the least.

Why would he want to strangle someone, you ask?

Well, it's all because of a certain Japanese teenager by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi. The young brunette is so adorable and lovable that the people around him just up their hackles and are so fucking protective to the point that even a dog who gives the brunette the "I am going to bite you hard" look will be chased with a stick… of dynamite.

Bloody guardians.

And the brunette who's making him feel this way and had the gall to look clueless about it.

Running a hand through his yellow mane, Dino sighed agitatedly as he paced around the room, near on making a hole at the floor. Romario followed him with concerned yet confused eyes, getting agitated himself. The Chiavorone boss is never really agitated; he only is when it comes to conflicts with other families. But, so far, the right-hand man of the blond boss didn't know any conflict that may render their boss into an agitated mass of restlessness.

Nevertheless, business is always first when it comes to the mafia world.

"Boss," Romario called, praising himself internally for catching said person's attention. "We have to go now if we want to arrive in time for the meeting with Reborn and Sawada-san."

The blond stilled, and Romario cocked an eyebrow at that. Maybe the cause of all this agitation was Reborn? After all, the baby hitman had imprinted quite an impression on his former student.

"_That must be it,_" Romario said to himself, watching the way his boss nodded rather mechanically. It seemed his agitation rose.

"A-ah. I see."

Yup, it must be Reborn.

**=herebepagebreak=**

When they arrived there, Romario was kind of puzzled that the agitated Dino was gone; a cool and suave Dino was there in front of him. Plus the occasional tripping somewhere.

How odd.

They rang the doorbell of the Sawada's house, and there was the ever-present yelling and _thud-thud-thud_ with the yelps. It seems that the young Vongola boss had tripped down the stairs on his rush to open the door.

The door then opened, and it revealed the mousy teenager whose face broke into a very wide smile. Romario swore that the kid's eyes sparkled.

"Dino-nii-san!"

Dino grinned, reaching out to ruffle the hair that seemed to defy gravity. He chuckled when he heard a noise of distress, but inwardly grimaced at the effect that little noise made him feel.

"Hey there, Tsuna. You're still small today, huh," he teased, which he instantly regretted when Tsuna held his hands between his smaller ones to stop his ruffling and pouted up at him.

Pouted.

Dino's grin faltered a bit as his blood made a 180 degree turn and sped south. Good Christ, someone please kill him now.

"Mou, Dino-nii-san! Stop teasing me!" the younger boy reprimanded, glaring with all his might. Dino's grin continued to falter. He tried to mask any uneasiness with a forced chuckle. Before he could reply though, some unknown force pushed the boy forward towards him, a yelp escaping from Tsuna's lips. Instinctively, Dino posed to catch the boy, though he didn't consider that the force might be strong enough to send both of them on the floor.

Hence, he found his lap full of Tsuna. _Not good._

"Tsk, tsk. You should've anticipated that, Tsuna. How disappointing that you didn't."

Tsuna opened his mouth to retort, but Reborn's attention has already turned to his former student, whose brain has currently locked down.

"And you," Dino turned dumbly at him, "_i vostri occhi stanno dandolo via. Mi ricordo bene in pieno che gli ho insegnato come celare le vostre sensibilità._" (1)

Dino tensed, red painting his face. The brunette occupying his lap looked at him and then at Reborn, eyes inquiring. Reborn rarely used Italian to converse except when it was to mock Tsuna or something very grave is going on. Tsuna guessed it was the latter.

"Reborn, what-"

"Get inside, you guys. Unless you want the neighbors call the police for inappropriate public display of affection?"

Reborn smirked when, not a second later, both scramble to stand up and put an appropriate amount of distance between them, faces flushed. Never mind the fact that it took them a good 10 minutes because of their clumsiness. They almost kissed one time.

The wicked smirk has yet to go away from Reborn's lips.

"You two, go ahead to Tsuna's room." They nodded, uneasy because of Reborn's smirk. They started walking, and so did Dino's subordinates before they were stopped by Reborn. "I only said _two_. I hope you guys know how to count."

Puzzled, they sought out Dino's orders, to which their boss nodded, conveying the message for them to obey Reborn, no matter how uneasy all of them felt about it.

Especially when Reborn's smirk has yet to go away.

**=herebepagebreak=**

Once the door was closed, Dino immediately felt stifled. Very, very stifled. He barely caught on what Tsuna was saying because he was so immersed in his thoughts. Said thoughts had the words "alone", "Tsuna", "bedroom", "alone", "bed", "fuck".

Crap, he's so screwed.

"Dino-nii-san?"

Tsuna peered at him curiously from the bed. He looks so cute and-

"Yes?" he ground out, plastering a smile on his lips.

The curiosity turned into worry. "Is something bothering you?"

Dino forced out a laugh, sitting on the floor, a good distance away from Tsuna who was sitting at the bed.

"Of course there's nothing bothering me! What made you think so?" he lied, trying to make himself comfortable despite the unease he's feeling at his crotch.

The Vongola-to-be chewed on his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowing. "You seem to be… I mean, you became tensed earlier when Reborn something said in Italian. And… he glanced at me briefly too, so I thought…"

When Tsuna trailed off, the gears in Dino's brain halted for a second before turning again. His lack of response seemed to further agitate the brunette though, who squirmed at the bed and continued chewing on his bottom lip, fists clenching and unclenching at the sheets.

"I-I'm sorry," Dino's eyes shot up, confusion painted on them because of the sudden apology. "I-I'm being a huge b-burden, am I?"

The blond gaped. "Wha?"

"I mean, Reborn must've told you that I messed up again or something, and that I'm not qualified into being a the next Vongola boss anymore, that's why there's no need for you to see me again. Plus, Reborn spoke in Italian and you tensed, so he must've wanted me to not hear it…"

Out of all the words Tsuna said, the only thing that the Chiavorone boss registered was "no need for you to see me again". He wanted to scream at Tsuna that, no, even if Reborn ordered him to do that, he would never, ever abide to it. And so he opened his mouth to say just that, noting Tsuna's flinching ever so slightly. But he stopped midway, went back, and his eyes widened at another realization.

Tsuna thought that Reborn said to Dino that there was no more reason for him to visit the young brunette. He thought that, and he looks _distressed_.

Dino's heart beat sped up.

"Tsuna, you don't like it? My not seeing you, I mean."

Tsuna flushed at that, sputtered, and looked anywhere but at Dino. The beating of Dino's heart sped up still. Licking his lips, he slowly stood up, drawing hazel eyes on him. His _little_ _brother_ watched him warily as he approached, ready bolt if Dino did something surprising. Never had Tsuna seen Dino with that serious look on his face, save for the times that he was on battle.

Stopping directly in front of the brunette, he crouched down to Tsuna's eye level, placing his hands on the brunette's knees to prevent him from wriggling away. Boring his eyes into those hazel ones in front of him, he asked once again.

"Tsuna, do you not want to stop seeing me?"

Confusion flooded the younger one's face, and Dino mentally smacked himself for saying something stupid and confusing. Opening his mouth to rephrase what he said, he was cut off by Tsuna who said, "I w-want to keep seeing Dino-nii-san."

Dino's brain did another lock down. All it could register at the moment was the heat from where his hands were placed on Tsuna's knees and the almost cowering brunette in front of him. And, hell, he looks really fuc- _tempting_ at the moment, eyes moist and lower lip kind of swollen from the many times it was bitten to due to agitation.

Why, oh why is Tsuna so clueless of the feelings he causes Dino to feel?

"F-forget ab-"

It was Tsuna's turn to be cut off this time. The method? Dino moving up and capturing his lips in one fluid moment. It was really suspicious, Dino's grace when he did that. Where had all his clumsiness gone too?

Tsuna didn't have a moment to really think about it though; when the lips dislodged from his, they began to press everywhere: his cheeks, his forehead, the corner of his lips, and then back at his lips again, where he felt more than heard Dino say his name. The kiss lasted longer than the first one, melting Tsuna's thoughts into nothing. The next thing he knew was that Dino was hovering above him, and that he was lying on his bed now.

Dino looks sexy, too, with his eyes a shade darker than they usually are. His mind takes in the most _important_ details, see. He must've done something though, for Dino groaned and buried his face on the crook of Tsuna's neck, inhaling deeply.

"God, Tsuna, you don't know what you do to me," he murmured, fists clenched at the sheets.

The young Japanese blinked. "I-I'm sor-"

"Don't be." Dino interjected, placing a kiss on Tsuna's neck before pulling away to look him in the eyes. "But, you seriously don't know?"

Flushing at the intense gaze and the kiss that was bestowed on his neck, Tsuna nodded hesitantly, chewing on his bottom lip again. A chuckle suddenly sounded from above him, causing annoyance to rise inside him.

"What?"

Dino grinned crookedly before kissing his nose.

"I also don't want to stop seeing you."

Tsuna's mood took a 180 degree turn, his whole face lighting up immediately. The Chiavorone boss' grin faltered once more, resisting whatever _impure_ actions he's itching to do.

"_God, this kid is really clueless of what he puts me through._"

**=herebepagebreak=**

Fin.

I can't make up my mind whether to use Cavallone or Chiavorone. I like them both, to be honest. Haha.

And, pardon any mistakes on the Italian line/s. Online translators + me being a retard. :'D

(1) your eyes are giving you away. I remember full well that I taught you how to conceal your feelings


End file.
